


baking's a blast

by chadsuke



Series: ban ino and karin from kitchens [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Inokarin + "This is the opposite of what I told you to do."





	baking's a blast

“You know,” Ino says wryly, leaning against the doorframe. “This is the  _opposite_  of what I told you to do.”

Karin whirls around, cheeks darkening and eyes widening. “Ino! You’re- You’re home early!” she tries.

Ino’s having none of it. The kitchen is an absolute mess - flour covers the counter-top and her girlfriend, making Karin look like a  _Hatake_ , there might be egg dripping from the ceiling, and something is beeping. “Karin,” she says. “I think whatever’s in the oven is on fire.”

“Shit-!” Karin goes for it, ripping open the oven and pulling out a slightly blackened cake with her bare hands, dropping it on the stove with nary a fuss about her burned hands. “Shit, it’s ruined.”

Ino walks forward and rests her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Bet you Chouji could fix it.”

Karin huffs but relaxes, just a little. “Probably. Bet he also wouldn’t have burnt your birthday cake in the first place.”

Ino steps back and shrugs, all innocent. “Hey, no one asked you to. I just wanted you to clean.”

“You made me a cake for my birthday,” she protests. “I wanted to try for you.”

That’s when Ino... looks a little sheepish. “Yeah, I didn’t bake that.”

Karin stares. “You... what.”

“Storebought.” Ino shrugs. “I just did the frosting.”

For about five seconds, Ino thinks she’s going to get off lightly, that Karin is just going to laugh and that’ll be it.

After those five seconds are up, she realizes birthday or not, she’s going to die today.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!” yells Karin, and she lobs an egg at Ino, which the other neatly dodges. “I spent hours working on this and you BOUGHT A CAKE!?”

“I’m sorry?” Ino offers up, laughing as she ducks under another. “I did try!”

Karin’s holding a third egg in her hand and she stops before she flings it, squinting suspiciously. “Tried?”

Ino grins. “Almost burned Chouji’s kitchen down.”

She considers for one long moment, before she puts the egg back in the carton. “I did like that cake,” Karin says. “Let’s just... buy it again and promise to never bake for each other again?”

“Deal.” Ino slips forward to kiss Karin’s cheek - her lips come away white. “But maybe you should shower, first.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr as ftcoye, where i take drabble prompts.
> 
> also, as of posting this, i've written half of all the inokarin fics on ao3 lol.


End file.
